clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Rarity is a measure for items that are exclusive to a group of players. An item is defined as rare if it is old and has not been reintroduced. The definition of "rarity" and when an item becomes rare is changed among different players. For this wikia, the definition for rarity is an item that hasn't been reintroduced in at least 4 years. Therefore, the items listed on this page are items that were last available in -4}} or before. Definition A player who joined Club Penguin 4+ years ago (in 2005- -4}}) usually owns many rare items, and is generally looked up on by newer players. For example, the Party Hat given out during the server testing party - 1 month before the public release of Club Penguin - is considered rare because many beta testers have stopped playing the game or were banned, leaving a small amount of players still with it and rendering it rare to come by. Players usually demonstrate their "rareness" by wearing their oldest clothes and showing their ability to match the clothes of any penguin they come across, leading to competitions where players try and match each other until one fails to do so. List of Rare Items Rare items are either old, making them not always available, which makes it "rare" or one-time items (Anniversary hats, pins, etc.). Rarity is a long sought after goal in new penguins. The items listed below are "rare" because they're only available in some parties, they have not been in a catalog for a while, or it has been confirmed by the Club Penguin Team that it will never come back. Head Items {| |valign="top"| namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Head Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Face Items namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Face Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Neck Items namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Neck Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Body Items namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Body Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Hand Items namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Hand Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Feet Items namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Feet Items uses= Template:ItemInfobox Pins namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Flags and Pins uses= Template:ItemInfobox Backgrounds namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Backgrounds uses= Template:ItemInfobox Postcards Because the Penguin Mail was only released on July 14, 2008, every postcard that was last available before this date cannot be kept in the mailbox. Some older postcards have been replaced with new ones as well. namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Postcards uses= Template:PostcardInformationbox Furniture namespace= 0 category= Rare category= Furniture uses= Template:FurnitureInfobox Igloos namespace=0 category=Rare category=Igloos uses=Template:IglooInfobox Names Some names are considered rare in the fashion that they are common words that would be in high demand and that only one lucky player was able to claim it first. Rare names are usually four letters or have no numbers in them (indicating the fact that nobody has claimed it before). Here are a few rare names, of which, have already been taken and most that have taken them are Beta Testers. *Alfa *Beta *Cool *Dude *Awesome *Ninja *Penguin *Puffle *Speedy *Sonic *Shadow *Jedi *Peng *Flipper *Test *Tester *Dark *Wiki *Wikia *Happy *Fano *Berry *Waddle Trivia *Club Penguin has reintroduced nearly all rare items that have been released in the game. *Anniversary hats and pins will never come back, making the Beta Hat and Shamrock pin the rarest items you could get. *Most rare items are normally non-member, such as party hats, Christmas Scarf, etc. *Club Penguin confirms that all rare items (except pins and party hats) will come back some time. **On July 11, 2013, members' puffles began digging up rare items in Puffle Digging, ironically making the items the opposite of rare, as they're available through Puffle Digging forever. *Items like the Penguin Of The Week Background are actually still available and yet are considered rare. See also *Beta Tester *Clothing Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare